killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Orchid
Orchid (also called the Black Orchid as a reference to her dark beauty) is a playable female fighter and a major signature character of the Killer Instinct series, having featured prominently in every installment of the games to date. A secret agent and highly trained assassin who boasts mysterious powers, Orchid was dispatched by a shadowy government organization to uncover the truth behind Ultratech's nefarious activities. In Killer Instinct (2013), she's a rogue counterintelligence operative who has embarked on a personal crusade against the megacorporation, and founded an underground resistance movement known as the Disavowed. Along with her half-brother, Jago, Orchid is one of the main protagonists of the Killer Instinct franchise. Biography Appearance In the original Killer Instinct, Orchid is a young, athletic and dark-haired woman wearing a green leotard with the word "HOT" written on the side in yellow letters. The ends of her leotard feature a yellow lining around her thighs, and she wears green gloves and ankle-length, high-heeled boots. The boots also have yellow cut-offs and show extra weapons strapped to them. Orchid has a green and yellow headband wrapped around her head and wields two plasma-based eskrima sticks. In Killer Instinct 2, Orchid had a slight redesign, with her leotard now possessing holes on the sides of her chest and cutting off at the 'v' between her legs, her boots extending all the way up to her thighs, and her eskrima sticks being replaced with electrified tonfas. She also has a pair of circular earrings. In Killer Instinct (2013), she receives a complete design overhaul but in comparison to many of the other characters she retains a design largely similar to her original appearance. Orchid now has a pair of nightvision goggles atop her head, a green armored bustier over a white top, green shorts with a belt around them, black cut-off gloves while on her left upper arm she has a green strap of cloth wrapped around her bicep, bandages wrapped around her wrists and a mini-computer on her right wrist. She wears a single shin-guard on her right knee along with another strap of cloth, and ankle high, high-heeled combat boots. Orchid once more uses electronic eskrima sticks in battle. Orchid's retro costume closely mirrors her original 1994 appearance but also mixes in minor elements from her KI2 outfit, such as boots and a pair of circular earrings which are much bigger than she had in the previous game. Personality A steadfast and intrepid servicewoman, Orchid's life changes dramatically when she is sent on a mission to investigate a RUMINT about the sinister ambitions and sprawling web of influence of the supposedly defunct Ultratech. Quickly uncovering that the corporation not only remained active but, in fact, has never been more powerful, Orchid is targeted by Ultratech's enigmatic chief executive officer, ARIA, after she gathers intel that threatens to expose the full extent of the company's influence over governments, financial institutions, mass media and the military-industrial complex. Disowned by her organization and labelled a rogue and psychotic, the Black Orchid responds by making Ultratech's smears her own, establishing an underground spy network of disgraced agents who were also brought to ruin by the megacorporation's lobbying, bribery and blackmail. Deprived of official support, in constant danger and under a severe psychological strain, ARIA expected Orchid to falter. But the secret agent instead embarks on a crusade against Ultratech, and starts to build out the Disavowed into a fully-fledged paramilitary resistance movement, bent on strategically sabotaging ARIA's plans across the world. Pitted in a contest of wills against an overwhelmingly powerful foe, Orchid grows paranoid and unstable, until fate suddenly reunites her with her long-lost brother, Jago; with the siblings resolving to support each other in their struggles, no matter the outcome. Abilities Trained from her youth as a field agent for black ops, covert operations and wetworks by the Special Warfare Department of the US military, the beautiful and mysterious young woman known as the "Black Orchid" combines the qualities of a special forces operative and an assassin, rendering her deceptively lethal in combat. Orchid fights in a military-CQC style which emphasizes legwork, grappling and ground control techniques in order to subdue her victims, and utilizes various crowd control weapons, such as stun batons and flashbang grenades, to control and disorient her mark before taking it down. Because of a highly classified government experiment that was performed on her paternal grandmother, Orchid is capable of summoning a cat-like manifestation of kinetic energy (which she affectionately calls the "firecat") that obeys her every command and which assaults anything that is threatening her. Remarkably, Orchid has been known to assume this cat-like form of kinetic energy herself, implying that the "firecat" in actuality is an extension of her own life force. Killer Instinct Story B. Orchid is a secret agent, sent by an unknown group to investigate the mysterious disappearances that surround the Killer Instinct tournament. Her true identity and abilities are shrouded in secrecy. Extended Story For many years, Black Orchid has been amongst the code-named elite of a professional spy organization working for the greater good of society. Her past remains hidden, including some things of which even she is unaware; she won't find out for some time yet that Jago is actually her brother. Realizing that clear evidence of Ultratech's crimes and dark ambition is proving impossible to come by, she eventually decides that the only way into the company is also the most dangerous: straight through the open front door. Once her superiors are persuaded of the necessity, she goes ahead and enters the tournament. Ending )]] Escaping unscathed with vital information about the corrupt future plans of Ultratech, Orchid rushes back to report. Informing her superiors of Ultratech's evil intentions, they can now act in bringing about the destruction of the corruption presiding there. Stage Moveset Command Moves *''Lasaken: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *''Flick Flak:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick *''Fire Cat:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Punch *''Spinning Sword:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back Plus Fierce Punch *''Ichi:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back Plus Medium Punch Or Quick Punch Special Moves *''Combo Breaker:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick *''Ultra Combo:'' Back, Forward, Medium Punch End Specials *''End Special 1:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 2:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 3:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick, Medium Kick Danger Moves *''No Mercy 1:'' Sweep Back, Back, Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *''No Mercy 2:'' Close Down, Forward, Back Plus Quick Kick Forward Kick To Stomp On Frog *''Humiliation:'' Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back Plus Fierce Punch Killer Instinct 2 Story Eyedol’s death by Orchid’s hand freed massive energies, ripping Ultratech back in time. Now 2000 years in the past, Orchid must face a new challenge and an even greater foe. Extended Story The lethal secret agent remains as enigmatic as always. Had she been caught and detained in her infiltration of Ultratech, the authorities would eventually have exposed her as a valued asset of an international spy organization. However, Orchid's role in the tournament and ultimate victory over the warlord Eyedol yielded some very unexpected results, leaving not only her but most of Ultratech trapped two millennia in the past with rather more urgent concerns on their hands. Endings Kill Sabrewulf, don't kill Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Separated at birth, the orphaned brother and sister are reunited. A new fighting team has been formed. Kill Sabrewulf and Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath, Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. She returns home, but her victory is hollow. For the rest of her life, she mourns the loss of the brother she never knew. Don't kill Sabrewulf or Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Reaching beyond the grave, Gargos possesses Sabrewulf and attacks. But Jago slays the wolf and the siblings return home to a new life. Don't kill Sabrewulf, kill Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago, his spirit possessing Sabrewulf in a last desperate act. Gargos attacks. Taken by surprise, Orchid falls and Gargos has his vengeance. KI Gold Ending: Amazed that her victory in the 1st tournament hadn't destroyed Ultratech, Orchid returned, but this time there can be no doubt, Ultratech has been destroyed, good has triumphed. But, in her heart Orchid knows this is not the last time she will be needed, for wherever there is good, evil must also exist, it is only a matter of time before she must return. Stage Moveset *''Flick Flack:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *''Ichi:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch Opener *''Tiger Slide:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick Opener *''Tonfa Fire:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *''Fake Tonfa Fire:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *''San:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch *''Air-Buster:'' Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick *''Air Double:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *''Throw:'' Forward, Fierce Punch *''Reverse Throw:'' Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw Move *''Parry Move:'' Back Plus Hold Quick Punch *''Pressure Move:'' Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *''Combo Breaker:'' Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Kick *''Ultra Combo Breaker:'' Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *''Mini-Ultra Combo:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Punch *''Ultra Combo:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Kick *''Ultimate Combo:'' Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch *''0-Combo Ultimate:'' Back, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Kick Super Moves *''Super Ichi:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks, Linker *''Fire Cat:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks, Linker *''Super Flak:'' Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward. Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *''End Special 1:'' Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 2:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 3:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Fierce Puncj *''End Special 4:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick, Quick Kick *''End Special 5:'' Down, Quarter Forward. Forward. Quick Punch Finishers *''Ultimate:'' Hold Back, Half Circle Back, Medium Kick *''Ultimate 2:'' Half Circle Front, High Kick (Killer Instinct: Gold Only) Killer Instinct (2013) Story Paranoid, unstable, and disavowed from her agency, Orchid is determined to carry out her crusade against the dismantled organization, Ultratech. In war-torn Eastern Europe, she sets out to build an underground network that will prove Ultratech is still active. Extended Story The Firecat’s Summoning: Shadow Lords To be added.... Endings Spare Sadira, ULTRA Fulgore: Gasping and defeated, Sadira reveals the identity of the one who sanctioned her: ARIA leads a reborn Ultratech. With renewed purpose, Orchid becomes a mercenary angel of vengeance, bent on burning Ultratech to the ground. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Sadira: Branded a rogue and psychotic, Orchid leaves behind a wake of death and terror in her single-minded campaign against Ultratech. As others are drawn to her cause, Orchid's network becomes an increasingly unstable and deadly global force to be reckoned with. ULTRA Both Sadira and Fulgore: With only personal conviction to maintain her crusade against Ultratech, Orchid nearly falters-- until she is again reunited with her brother, Jago. Each grappling with inner demons, they are strengthened by mutual cooperation, resolved to aid each other to the end. Stage The rebel outpost is similar in theme to Orchid's Chicago Rooftop and Helipad stages from the previous two games. During an Ultra Combo, the apartment building in the background will be demolished by army helicopters, who demolish it with a missile barrage. If both characters remain idle on this stage for a while, a remix of Orchid's classic theme, "K.I. Feeling", will begin to play in the background. Moveset stage for [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]]] '''Combo Trait - Double Linkers:' Ichi Ni San, when used as a linker, can be performed twice. Instinct Mode - Cat's Call: Orchid calls her fire cat as the projectile to attack her opponent, leading to some unblockable mix-ups; the fire cat will no longer be used as a projectile after the Instinct Mode is finished, which she can turn into a fire cat of her own. Command Moves * Whiplash * Danger Zone * Throw Special Moves * Flick Flack: A multi-hitting handstand kick. * Ichi Ni San: A quick attack with her batons. ** 1st Hit: ** 2nd Hit: ** 3rd Hit: ** Ichi Nise: Orchid can dash cancel forward. * Blockade Runner: Fast, low hitting slide kick. * Air Buster: A powerful knee strike which launches Orchid in the air. * Grenade Toss: A stun grenade. Explodes after a time delay or on contact with projectiles. Shadow Moves * Fire Cat: Transforms into a fire cat. This attack is projectile invulnerable. ** Upper Firecat: * Shadow Flick Flack: * Shadow Ichi Ni San: Combo Openers * Flick Flack: * Ichi Ni San 3rd Hit: * Blockade Runner: * Shadow Flick Flack: * Firecat: Combo Linkers * Flick Flack: * Ichi Ni San: * Blockade Runner: * Shadow Ichi Ni San: * Firecat: Ultra Combo * 26 Hits Ultimate Combo *TBA Quotes Gallery KI Series = - KI2 = Killer Instinct 2 Orchidbooty.png Orchid-ki2-animation.gif|[https://youtu.be/1YNJPd0uHDA?t=23 ♫ Play hard with the feeling ♫] Orchid-crouch.jpg Orchidcloseup.jpg|A close-up of her fighting sticks... Orchid-washcar.jpg|...that's a fine automobile... Ki2orchidboobs.jpg|...nice pair of earrings Ki2orchidwin.jpg Orchid-nintendo64.jpg|Orchid featured in a promotional ad for the Nintendo 64 (mid-1990s) Orchid7.jpg Ki2orchidrender.jpg|B. Orchid's character models (KI2) Orchid-vs-Glacius-Raraware-KI-Gold.jpg|Bodied by Orchid... Orchidending1.jpg|The opening to Orchid's arcade endings in KI2 Orchidending3.jpg|"Good" ending 1 Orchidending2.jpg|"Good" ending 2 Orchidending5.jpg|"Bad" ending 1 Orchidending4.jpg|"Bad" ending 2 - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) Orchidreturns.jpg|Guess who's back, boys Ultraorchid.jpg|The hottest news from around the world of KI Orchid CharBio.png|B. Orchid's new in-game model for Killer Instinct (2013) Orchidpussycat.jpg|Orchid's KI 2013 render Killer-instinct-orchid-story.png|Orchid petting her firecat Orchid Emblem.png|The emblem of Orchid's paramilitary resistance movement: the Disavowed Kiorchidretro.png|B. Orchid's "classic" costume in KI 2013 Orchidhawt.jpg|Orchid's retro outfit (default) Classic Costume Orchid.png|Orchid's retro outfit (pink attire) C9J80M W0AAP6ov.jpg|The woman in red Orchidretros.jpg|Orchid's "classic" and "cowgirl" outfits Orchidcowgirlset.jpg|The complete "cowgirl" set Jago and Orchid.PNG|An unusual pair of siblings meet each other for the first time Ki largetout final 940x520.jpg|The twin hearts of the Killer Instinct franchise (since 1994) Classic Orchid and Classic Jago.png|A family reunion twenty years in the making screen040.png|Testing each other's mettle Orchidbigsis2.jpg|Never, ever, diss your big sis... Orchidbigsis.jpg|...it just ain't worth it Kiorchidkiller.png|Her instructors at SEAL Team 6 did mention she's a lioness that walks upright Orchidsmile.jpg|Orchid in her Rebel Outpost in Eastern Europe Takeemdown.jpg|"Take her down!" Soorchidwasright.jpg|Orchid was right about Ultratech all along Orchidbrooding.jpg|Time to plan her next move Orchid Arcade Intro 1.png|And she knows exactly what to do Orchidsweaty.jpg|Things are about to get dirty... Orchidground.jpg|...and real sweaty Orchidfamilyissues.jpg|There's also some family business to deal with... Orchidshadowjago.jpg|...with her brother being possessed by a demon and all Orchid Arcade Bio.png|Orchid's arcade bio OrchidCharModel.jpg|KI 2013 character models 063 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 1 064 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 2 065 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 3 066 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 4 067.JPG|Retro Costume Color 5 068.JPG|Retro Costume Color 6 Picture Orchid.png|Orchid's retro costume (KI2 theme) Orchidyellowatire.jpg|Orchid's default costume (yellow color attire) Orchidyellowretro.jpg|Orchid's retro costume (yellow attire) Orchid Mimic Skin in retro costume.PNG|Orchid's Mimic skin in her retro costume (yellow attire) Gold Skin Pack 2 Cover.PNG|As part of the "Gold Pack 2" Orchid Gold.jpg|Orchid's "gold" skin Killer-Instinct-Holiday-Orchid-1024x576.png|Christmas-themed accessories and colors }} |-|KI Comics = Killer Instinct Nintendo Power Issue File:Killer_Instinct_-1_Nintendo_Power_Edition_(Paul_Gulacy_art)_FRONT.jpg KI 03.jpg KI 04.jpg KI 05.jpg KI 06.jpg KI 07.jpg KI 08.jpg KI 09.jpg Trivia *The lyrics to Orchid's newest theme song in KI 2013, titled "[https://youtu.be/JIE94pn4iJs Touch Me And I'll Break Your Face]", seem to be aimed at ARIA in person, as they powerfully put into words her defiance toward Ultratech. *If the opponent is another Orchid during her breast flash No Mercy, instead of having a heart attack, she will throw her eskrimas down and stomp her heels in frustrated jealousy. *Orchid's animation while using the Fire Cat in Killer Instinct 2 is recycled from the first Killer Instinct game; the sprite reverts to her original appearance while transforming. * In [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]], Orchid's ''KI2 costume was meant to be her retro costume but it was later scrapped and gave her Killer Instinct (1994) appearance instead. * During development of the original arcade version of Killer Instinct in 1994, which at the time was under the original name "Brute Force", Orchid was not yet created, and in her place were two scrapped female characters: Roxxy/Roxy Rave and Wanda. ** While Roxxy has not been used in the KI media at all (due to her character being scrapped and replaced with Orchid), her concept appearance looks similar to Ultratech secretary Kara from the non-canon KI Special comics. * When heard very closely in her intro, a voice can be heard talking to and supposedly directing Orchid from her unseen communication device, saying "Orchid, confirm visual." and "What's your time estimate?". This is possibly a fellow member of the Disavowed or presumably her superior. External Links *Orchid's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Orchid's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Orchid patch 3.7 advanced juggles (TDB Ki4Life) - Exhibition of advanced combo juggles with Orchid (KI 2013) *UA Bass (Cinder) vs. HW MackMane504 (Orchid) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Orchid (KI 2013) *Killer Instinct arcade playthrough (1994) - Playthrough of the original 1994 arcade game with B. Orchid Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters